Options
by MeganLucy26
Summary: A Continuation Of The One With The Fertility Test. Chandler And Monica One Shot :)


Authors Note...

So You're All Probably Mad At Me For Not Giving You A Limelight Update But I've Got Severe Writers Block And At The Moment I Manage To Write A Couple Lines At A Time Before I Get Stuck :/ Anyway I Thought I Should At Least Upload Something So Here's A Very Short One Shot From When Mondler Found Out They Couldn't Have Little Mondler Babies :( Hope You All Enjoy And Please Review Cause I Need Cheering Up As My Head Is Banging And My Throat Feels All Funny :/ Please R&R!

Disclaimer...

I Don't Own Friends Or Any Of The Main Characters (Rachel, Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler And Ross Or Any Of Their Family That I May Happen To Mention).

* * *

"It is not okay that I'm aroused by this now" Chandler sighed picking up a small plastic cup that lay on the coffee table just as the phone began to ring "Hello? Oh hi, Doctor Connelly - No, she's not here but, you know, I can tell her. Should I be sitting down for this? - Oh - Well, so what does that mean? - Ok. Ok, thank you. Thanks"

"Hey sweetie" Monica smiled as she walked into the apartment.

"Doctor Connelly just called" Chandler stated.

"With good news? Of course it is not good news, you just said 'Doctor Connelly just called'. If it was good news you would have said 'Doctor Connelly just called!' But so what is it? Is there a problem? Is there a problem with me or with you?"

"Actually it's both of us"

"What?"

"Apparently my sperm have low motility and you have an inhospitable environment"

"Oh. What does that mean?"

"It means that my guys won't get off their barcaloungers and you have a uterus that is prepared to kill the ones that do. It means-"

"Chandler?"

"It means that we can keep trying, but there's a good chance this may never happen for us"

"Oh my God!" Monica cried tears streaming done her cheeks.

"I'm sorry" Chandler stated.

"I'm sorry too" Monica sobbed as Chandler walked towards her wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Well, we're gonna- we're gonna figure this out" Chandler stated his tears now falling.

"I know" Monica whispered burying her head in his chest her tears soaking his shirt while he buried his face in her hair both of them silently crying.

"I love you" Chandler whispered.

"I love you too" Monica replied lifting her head to capture his lips with her own "I'm gunna go lie down" She whispered when they broke away.

"You want me to come with you?" Chandler asked and she nodded in reply as they made their way towards their bedroom. Chandler climbed on their bed first before pulling Monica down with him, wrapping his arms around her once more as she finally allowed herself let go. Her tears fell faster than either of them had ever experienced as she sobbed into his chest. Seeing his wife- the woman he loved more than anything, in so much pain emotionally broke his heart causing his tears to fall faster than before.

For all her life Monica had wanted children. She broke up with Richard because he didn't want children. She considered having a sperm donor and becoming a single mother just to fulfil her wishes of having a child. After all of that finally she marries someone who wants the same things she does- a child to call their own that she'd carry for 9 months caring and protecting it and then to give birth to their child watching as the midwife announced whether it was a boy or a girl before she and Chandler decided on a name and got to take their baby home to watch it grow up among its siblings. And now to have all of that crash and burn before her very own eyes broke her heart. The dream future both of them had imagined shortly after their engagement had disappeared in a matter of seconds.

Chandler couldn't help but blame himself. It's what he did. When he proposed he'd said he'd do anything to make Monica happy and now here she was sobbing uncontrollably in his arms because he couldn't give her what she wanted most. A child. It wasn't fair. Nothing was fair anymore. Their whole world had literally come crashing down around them. For so long both Monica and Chandler had wanted a child. Their whole world evolved around conceiving a child. Their future wouldn't be the same without a child.

Look how easy Rachel had got pregnant and she didn't even want it. She accepted Emma and loved Emma when she found out though but the difference was Monica and Chandler wanted a child so desperately. Motherhood had presented itself to Rachel without the slightest bit of effort and here they were sobbing in each others arms because they couldn't conceive a child naturally.

Both continued to lie in each others arms as they continued to sob until they both fell into a dreamless sleep, wanting so desperately for the previous hour to be a bad dream.

* * *

Joey was shocked when he walked into apartment 20 later that day to find that Monica wasn't stood in kitchen making them all tea and Chandler wasn't sitting at the table entertaining his wife as she cooked.

He knew they couldn't have gone far as the apartment door had been left unlocked, either they were in the apartment and being extremely quiet or they were somewhere in the building.

He first walked over to the bathroom but no sign of either Monica or Chandler, he glanced briefly out the window to see if they were on the balcony and he had just missed them before moving towards their bedroom door that had been left slightly open.

Peering through the gap a sleeping Monica and Chandler came into view, deciding to leave them alone after having several stressful days Joey closed their bedroom door, grabbed some beers out the fridge before leaving the apartment heading back across the hall.

* * *

Not long afterwards Rachel, Phoebe and Ross walked through the door to apartment 19 surprised to find Joey sat in his BarcaLounger watching die hard.

"Hey Joe" Ross said as he followed Rachel into her bedroom so he could lie a sleeping Emma down in her crib.

"Hey, wanna watch die hard with me?" Joey asked pausing the movie before turning to face his friends.

"Aren't we going to Mon and Chandlers?" Rachel asked.

"I went over there like 10 minutes ago and they were both fast asleep" Joey explained "I thought we could just order something in because the last few days for them have been really stressful"

"You don't think they got the results back from the fertility clinic do you?" Ross questioned.

"I think they'd have told us if they had" Phoebe said.

"Me too" Joey added.

"They've been really quiet about the whole thing though" Ross stated.

"I think that's just cause they're nervous" Rachel said "The past few days have probably just caught up to them and they both fell asleep that's all. We should just let them sleep, anyway who wants pizza?"

* * *

Chandler awoke just over an hour later when Monica began to stir in his arms.

"Sorry I woke you" Monica whispered.

"It doesn't matter" Chandler replied moving his arms from around her to stretch.

"We've been asleep like 3 hours" Monica stated glancing breathily at the bedside clock.

"Why what's the time?" Chandler asked.

"6:17" Monica replied as she climbed off the bed.

"Where you going?" Chandler yawned.

"No where I just wanna change into something more comfortable" She replied as she pulled on some pyjama pants and one of Chandlers old t-shirts "Wasn't everyone supposed to come over today?"

"They're probably just across the hall" Chandler stated as he removed his own clothes pulling on some sweatpants and a t-shirt "We'll find a way around this Mon" He whispered.

"I know we will" Monica smiled "I love you"

"I love you too" Chandler smiled before kissing her lips softly "You wanna go find everyone?"

"Okay" Monica replied as they made their way out the bedroom hand-in-hand. Chandler opened the door to apartment 19 and as suspected the other 4 were sitting on the floor playing a board game, 3 empty pizza boxes lying nearby.

"Hey" Chandler smiled as he took a seat on the empty BarcaLounger pulling Monica into his lap.

"Enjoy your nap?" Joey asked as he rolled the dice.

"Yeah" Monica replied simply as Emma's cries filtered through the apartment "I got her" She added climbing off Chandlers lap and walking into Rachel's bedroom.

"You okay man?" Ross asked looking at Chandler who seemed to be in his own world.

"Not really" Chandler replied and immediately all attention was on him "We got the results back from the clinic" He explained as Monica walked into the living room- Emma in her arms.

"I think she just needed changing" Monica said and all eyes flew to where she stood in the doorway.

"What did they say?" Phoebe asked as she watched Monica hand Emma back to Rachel before sitting back down in Chandlers lap avoiding eye contact with everyone but him.

"Which one of you is it?" Rachel asked.

"Both of us" Monica whispered her tears now falling once more.

"The doctor said we can keep trying but it might never happen for us" Chandler added rocking Monica in his arms.

"What are you going to do?" Ross asked.

"We're meeting with Dr Connelly tomorrow to discuss our options" Chandler explained.

"We're so sorry guys" Rachel whispered.

"Thanks" Chandler whispered "Us too"


End file.
